


Little Red Wolf

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mildly graphic description of bones moving around, Werewolf Lydia, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale, however, didn’t expect his bite to burn through Lydia Martin the way it did. He also didn’t expect a golden eyed, four pawed, snarling version of his red riding hood at his door step either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Wolf

_Teeth sinking into flesh and crimson dripping down lips that suddenly seemed human in her memory when she thought that they had been feline or canine teeth. Pain, fire licking up her spine and surging through her bloodstream and her throat burning raw with her scream as her nails ripped up the dirt._  
   Lydia gave a low, guttural noise in the back of her sore throat as she went to move. Sharp pain shot through her aching body, licks of fire shooting up her spine as she grit her teeth against the pain. Green eyes blinked furiously against her hazy vision as she forced her eyes open.  
   Leaves and twigs were entangled in her hair, bare skin freezing and spattered with dirt. Every bone in her body ached, every muscle burned, and where flesh should have been ripped open by teeth her skin was smooth.  
    Lydia Martin forced herself to stand, albeit slowly, on shaking legs in woods that grew ever colder as night set in. She didn’t expect her lungs to burn when she took a deep breath to try and steady herself, or pain to shoot up her spine and her legs to buckle under her when she tried to take a step forwards.  
    Lydia found she didn’t enjoy the pull she felt in her pained body to stand back up and move, or the beginning cracks of joints popping in and out of place in her hands as she pushed herself back up. It reminded her of when whatever it was ripped open her skin, sent that fever into her body that burnt her up and made her ache - which is how she found herself naked and dirty and hurting in the woods in the first place.  
   Lydia bit at the inside of her cheek as she stood back up and made herself walk, ignoring the increasing loudness of the cracking in her joints and the skyrocketing amount of pain until something in her body slid out of place and sent her slamming back to the leaf covered ground.  
   She found herself clawing up dirt as bones snapped and realigned, muscles tore and re-melded. Lydia awkwardly acquainted herself to walking and running on four paws, but she did it well and she did it quickly because the itch under her skin to get to some predestined place was ever growing and it was pulling at her even more.  
   Lydia Martin tore through the woods of Beacon Hills towards this destination, and didn’t find herself too shocked to end up outside of the abandoned Hale house with her teeth bared.  
   Peter Hale, however, didn’t expect his bite to burn through Lydia Martin the way it did. He also didn’t expect a golden eyed, four pawed, snarling version of his red riding hood at his door step either.  
   He did, however, open the slightly sagging door and let Lydia pad through the entrance as she huffed air at him. Peter stared after her and blinked in interest before trailing after her as she went upstairs.  
   Lydia, with mild difficulty, managed to clamber onto Peter’s bed in her wolf form and not scream when she shifted back without warning and she was pleased that the itch and pull under her skin was gone. Peter trailed into the room, finding Lydia clothes of his and shooing her off to the one restored bathroom with a shower.  
   When she came out cleaned up in one of his shirts and sleepy eyed and yawning, she took the liberty of tugging her new Alpha over by the wrist with a grumbled comment about “The big bad wolf napping with little red.”  
   Peter may have chuckled and tucked Lydia into his bed, pressed a kiss to her forehead and grinned.  
   Lydia might have given a tired giggle when he called her his “Little red wolf” instead as he said his good night and walked out the door.


End file.
